


Hold On

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple holiday, one where Rebekah made them all wear ridiculous Christmas sweaters and spend time together. However, when Klaus finds a note that he wasn’t supposed to see, plans dramatically changed.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 63





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. This was supposed to be published before Christmas, but since I slacked on writing, I’m posting it now. Just a quick one-shot to get back into the groove of things so I can go back to working on Sign of the Times. Hope you enjoy!! I haven’t written a one-shot in many many years.
> 
> Obviously Finn and Kol aren’t in this fic and Rebekah is currently residing in Eva Sinclair’s body. Earlier episodes, I guess. 
> 
> Also uh Klaus has emotions because of course he does. He’s an emotional guy. What can I say?

Klaus had never really been fond of Christmas, it was just another day for him. A thousand years ago, his family followed the old Nordic ways, not caring for Christian ideals. Even as he went on in life, Christmas wasn’t something he and his siblings celebrated. No gift giving, no trees decorated, no worshipping Jesus or god. They’d only participate in order to blend in with society and keep up with appearances. He had to admit that sometimes the holidays in New Orleans brought a smile to his face, enjoying walking the streets of his town and seeing everyone celebrate. He wouldn’t tell anyone that, though. He vaguely wondered what it would be like if Finn and Kol were here to spend the holidays with them. He knew they wouldn’t really care and didn’t want to entertain the thought further. His brothers were dead, but luckily they found Freya, even if Klaus didn’t exactly trust her. He didn’t really trust anyone, of course, except for Elijah and Rebekah, though he was willing to give his oldest sibling a slight chance if it meant preserving always and forever. 

Rebekah had insisted that everyone be present at the dining table the morning of Christmas Day and Niklaus wasn’t exactly feeling holiday spirit. He tugged on jeans and slipped into a black long sleeved shirt, boots following. Signature look. He combed through his hair and styled it, sighing as he realised he probably should get a haircut soon. The reddish curls were getting too long. Looking around his room, he spotted a bottle of bourbon laying on the floor next to his bed. Half empty. He shrugged and took a few swigs before heading downstairs in the compound to let his sister entertain them all. 

“And maybe Nik will finally just enjoy something.” He heard Rebekah speaking to his other siblings, catching the end of her sentence. 

Smirking, he put his arms behind him in a characteristic move, slowing his pace to make a grand entrance. “And what would that be, dear sister?” 

“You’re just going to have to be patient and wait, Niklaus,” She replied, motioning for him to sit down. 

Hearing her say his full name was weird, as she preferred to call him Nik. It was fun having such a variable name. He pulled a face, but obliged and sat down where she indicated. He took a few moments to observe the decorations she somehow managed to put up overnight, probably with the help of the people Nik compelled to do stuff around the compound for them. Freya and Rebekah dived into conversation about what they wanted to do tonight and Elijah was watching him contemplatively. He shifted in his seat and returned the look until his brother glanced away. He wondered what Elijah had planned. 

His thoughts were torn away from him before they could move into something sexual when Rebekah plopped a holiday bag in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as she did the same for his other siblings. 

“What’s this? I hope it’s not the blood of our enemies, because you know how I like to...retrieve that myself.” The hybrid joked, amused at her rolling her eyes at him. 

“Oh shut up, Nik. Just open it.” 

He scrunched up his face and pulled at the coloured tissue paper, crumpling it up and tossing it next to him so it could be cleaned up later. His fingers brushed against some soft fabric and he curled his fingers around it, pulling it from the bag. Raising an eyebrow, he realised it was a sweater. An ugly Christmas sweater. He groaned softly and unraveled it to reveal a grey and white cat with an ugly squished face. He recognised it as some cat made popular by the Internet, Grumpy Cat or whatever. The cat was wearing a Santa hat and text around it read “Dashing Through The No”. He wasn’t sure what the point of it was until he heard Rebekah laughing behind him. 

He turned to look at her as she spoke, “Get it? Because you’re grumpy all the time, Nik. Just like that cat.” 

Freyja was laughing and Elijah had a smile on his face. “Well go on, open your sweater gifts,” He grumbled, waving the two off. 

He bunched up the sweater and set it in his lap for now as he watched the others open their little bags. Freya had one with a wine glass on it that read “All I Want For Christmas Is You”, but “you” was scratched out and “wine” below it. He had an idea of what they had planned for tonight. Elijah’s was simplistic, typical to his aesthetic, red with some white deer and trees decorated around the chest area. Rebekah already had hers on, but it happened to be a red and green dress that was form fitting and presented the assets belonging to the body she currently inhabited. 

He looked at her like she lost her head when she said to put the sweater on, but did so just to please her. She seemed content with everyone wearing their sweater and went around to collect the tissue paper and place it in one of the bags. He was thankful that she didn’t want to take photos or something ridiculous like that because he didn’t have time for childish games. Rebekah took off with Freyja upstairs to put on makeup and other sibling stuff before going out. Silence fell between him and his brother, though it was a comfortable silence. He noticed Elijah barely said a word since he joined them and he felt wounded, like a small dog being kicked in the side. Was there something wrong happening between them that he didn’t know about? 

He was about to talk when Elijah cut him off, “I’ll be going out with the girls for a little bit. I have some...business to take care of.”

He watched how his brother narrowed his eyes slightly when he said business and knew that meant threatening people or, well, killing them. Klaus nodded, not knowing what to say. Words didn’t come to him so he turned his attention to Freya and Rebekah who came back downstairs, looking flawless like always. 

“We plan on staying out late. Rebekah wants to show me the holiday stuff around town and then we plan to go drinking!” Freya was clearly excited, not having had the opportunity to experience Christmas due to her seclusion with their aunt. 

Klaus smiled and stood up, “Well have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Rebekah nudged his side with her elbow, a smile on her face as well. “Do not worry, Nik. I’ll make sure Freya returns safe and sound. Right, sis?”

Freya nodded and headed for the door, Rebekah behind her. Elijah finally got up and looked Klaus up and down before following their sisters to do whatever it is he was going to do. Again, he felt wounded. What did he do to upset him? Being alone in the compound didn’t normally bother the hybrid, but with his brother seemingly giving him the cold shoulder, it felt quite lonely. When Klaus felt emotions he did not like, he did one of two things - murder people or paint, and painting seemed like the better option right now. 

Up in his room, he already had a canvas up and ready to continue working on. It was the New York City skyline and he wasn’t exactly sure why he was painting it. It’s not like he was terribly connected to that city or state. New Orleans was his home, the city he built before Marcellus took it over for many decades while he and his family fled Mikael. 

Before he got to his room, he noticed something laying on one of the many stands scattered across the compound. He eyed the carefully folded piece of paper, wondering if he should grab it and read it or not. Was it invasive? Did he honestly care? Why was it laid out carelessly like that? Who was meant to find it? A thousand thoughts raced through his mind at once and his brain was loud, as if bees were flying around inside his skull. He pursed his lips and took the paper anyway, pushing it into his pocket. He’d read it in a bit. Silence in his brain. Finally. 

He approached the canvas, looking over what he had done so far. There it was, the half-painted skyline that he was enjoying working on. He wrung his hands together and grabbed a paint brush, tapping the end against his lower lip as he contemplated the painting. Something felt off about it but he couldn’t place what it was. Oh well, he’d probably figure it out later as he slowly dragged the brush across the canvas in light strokes. He still wondered, why this city? New York wasn’t special and he only painted special things. At least, for the most part. 

Time doesn’t exist when you’re a thousand year old vampire and a couple hours have passed since the little get together with his siblings downstairs. Klaus noticed he was still wearing the sweater and allowed a small smile to cross his face. He knew his sister was being sardonic, especially since he had been quite the ass lately to everyone. Maybe that’s why Elijah barely regarded him or his existence. He sighed, feeling a burning sensation on his thigh where his pocket brushed against his leg. The note. _Oh._

That was now the only thing on his mind; he had practically forgotten it while he was painting. He had to read it. Klaus shifted over to his bed and sat down on the edge, pulling out the white paper and staring at it. Why did it exist? He wasn’t sure if he could open it. He didn’t know who it was meant for. He fidgeted with a corner of the paper, contemplating on opening it. However, with a frown, he did just that. He glanced at the words glaring up at him and pulled part of his bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying it a little. 

_“Niklaus,”_ It began, written in his brother’s handwriting and looking somewhat menacing. His heart seemingly skipped a beat. 

_“There are a lot of words I wish I could say to you in person, but I am afraid of what it would mean if I said them aloud. I am in love with you and I know you know that. We have had our fun over the past few centuries of life. Somewhere deep inside me is a longing for you, brother, and every time you push me away, the feeling is chipped away bit by bit. It’s not to say I am losing feeling for you, but sometimes I wonder what the point really is.”_ A burning sensation at Klaus’ eyes made him rub at them furiously with the back of his hand. 

_“There is no denying that I care about you, brother. I have since we were small. However, I do not think we should continue the way we are, at least for a while. We need a break from each other before we destroy everything we once held dear and close to our hearts. I know I have left in the past and so have you. I know this isn’t any different than those times. I love you, Niklaus, and in order to keep our pact of always and forever, I need to leave. I’m not sure of my return and I don’t entirely have a plan of where I am going. The only things I am sure of are my love for you and our need for a break.”_ He couldn’t continue reading; his heart felt like it had been ripped mercilessly from his chest and thrown to the side as if Klaus no longer mattered. 

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it on the floor, leaning forward to push his hands into his hair. He’s destroyed them. It’s his worst fear and now it has come to life. Maybe that’s where Elijah took off to when he left with their sisters. Maybe he isn’t coming back. He allowed a sob to escape, tearing at his hair before standing up and grabbing the painting. He put his fist through the canvas, not caring that it was now destroyed. With a scream, he threw it across the room and made his way to destroy other things in his fit of rage and sadness. Niklaus destroys everything. He hurts everyone. He doesn’t deserve his family. He doesn’t deserve Elijah’s love and affection. He doesn’t deserve always and forever. 

Looking around at what personal items he has damaged, he realised it wasn’t enough and he needed to take his emotions elsewhere. Good thing there was the rest of the compound to get through. Spinning around on heel, he tore out of his bedroom and grabbed a passerby, growling from deep within his throat. One of the people he compelled. They weren’t afraid of him, something he had ensured so he could feed on them whenever needed. Letting his fangs drop and his eyes change, he threw his head back and sank his teeth into the side of the person’s neck. He felt them stiffen, but no words fell from their lips as he drained them of their blood. When he pulled the last drop from their artery, he allowed their body to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Useless human. Niklaus was on a path of destruction. 

Smashing objects as he passed by them, he let out a wail of pain, coming from somewhere he didn’t know he could access. Someone had come to see what happened, a woman, so he launched himself at her and quickly snapped her neck, wanting everyone to fall around him. He needed to feel, to feel something other than the emotions that note stirred up inside him. He didn’t bother wiping the blood from his face from his previous drink as he moved on to the next person. He only stopped halfway through draining his next victim when a commanding voice rang out through the compound. 

“Niklaus!” He recognised the voice as Elijah.

Something in him snapped and he stalked into the middle of the compound to face his older sibling. The man looked immaculate as always, not a hair out of place. He felt many different things as he stared at him; love, lust, sadness, anger, betrayal. All crashing over him again and again like cruel waves desperate to drown him and leave him for dead. His chest was heaving from everything he felt and he acted on impulse, launching himself at his brother, intending on causing harm. Elijah easily evaded him, ducking out of the way and pushing his younger brother aside. A snarl left Klaus’ lips and he turned, using vampire speed to get a punch in across Elijah’s jaw. His brother, in turn, used the momentum of Klaus’ attack to knee him in the side. He gasped as air was knocked from his lungs, but he wasn’t done yet. He would let his brother break him without a second thought. 

“Niklaus, stop with this childish tantrum,” Elijah demanded, avoiding being hit again. 

Klaus picked up on his speed and strength, trying desperately to hurt the vampire, knowing whatever he did would just be healed within moments. He slammed his hands against Elijah’s broad chest, punching again and again, trying to evoke more violence. His brother had figured it out as he always had and allowed the blows to come, grunting only a few times when the hits were particularly harsh. He needed Elijah to feel what he was feeling and the only way he could do that was with aggression. He couldn’t break his sibling’s heart. Not like that. When he was quickly shoved to the dining table and pushed forward so he bent over it, he groaned and writhed under Elijah’s hold, trying to return to what he was doing. His fingernails tore at the wood, but Elijah had him pinned, one arm across the back of his neck, leaned over him. 

He felt the hot breath of his brother by his ear, “Hush, brother. Calm yourself.”

Klaus tried once more to push up, yet he was restrained in the place the older Mikaelson wanted him. He let out a strangled cry and fought more, wiggling and writhing on the table, though Elijah just pinned him harder. He knew being a hybrid that he could win this battle, but for some reason the air of dominance his brother produced made him submit to the older man. He gave in, panting and closing his eyes to focus on not crying. Why was he so upset? It’s not like he was never left alone before, either from choice by daggering his siblings or because he drove them away. Something felt different this time. 

“Tell me what this is about,” His brother’s voice was soothing and he enjoyed the calmness surrounding them. 

Klaus sighed and allowed his body to go limp, although he knew Elijah wasn’t going to let him up until he was certain that Klaus wasn’t going to continue his rampage. 

“I found the letter,” His words were soft and his voice small, feeling vulnerable and like every nerve was exposed. 

He felt his brother shift above him. “What letter, Niklaus?” There was obvious confusion in his voice and Klaus didn’t have to look at him to know that Elijah shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. 

The hybrid licked his lips, mouth feeling dry, swallowing before he responded. “It was on the stand next to my room. You wrote,” He paused to collect his composure, a shaky breath leaving his lungs. “You wrote that you were leaving. That you needed a break. That, that…”

He cut himself off before he began crying again, not wanting to feel as weak as he did. 

“Oh Niklaus,” Elijah breathed, easing up a tad but not moving away. “I wrote that months ago. You were not meant to read it.”

“Then why was it there?”

“I do not know.”

After a few moments, “You destroyed half the compound. Again.”

“I know.”

“You killed five people.”

“I know.”

“You attacked me.”

“ _I know_.”

“I forgive you.”

The dam finally broke. His sobs and cries came out strangled and god, he didn’t mean to cry, but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. A hand moved gently through his hair, an attempt to comfort the younger man. How could Elijah forgive him so easily every time? The noble brother. When his cries only seemed to get louder, Elijah hushed him, wanting him to calm down. Klaus coughed and groaned, willing himself to push the emotions away. The sobs turned into softer cries which turned into small hiccups and ugly noises that he hadn’t made in quite a while. Silence finally fell across the compound for the first time since Klaus went on his war path. Elijah didn’t allow him up and Klaus wondered why, did he not trust him? As his thoughts began to race like earlier, he felt his brother move slightly and noticed why. A hardness was pushing up against his backside and he knew his brother was trying to adjust himself. The feeling sent blood straight to his own core and down between his legs, his cock twitching against his jeans. Fuck. 

“‘Lijah,” Klaus whispered, dropping the vowel from the front of his name, almost drunk with lust. 

He pushed his hips back against his brother’s, trying to get some friction going to keep his sibling interested. He felt Elijah push back against him while a hand slid down around his hips. The hand went up his sweater and shirt, palm pressed against his stomach and fingers splayed out. Grunting softly at the touch, he pushed back once more, wanting Elijah to get more hard. The hand moved to the button on his jeans and popped it open, sliding down the zipper. Niklaus was painfully hard, desperate at this point to be touched. 

“Niklaus,” A dark voice whispered, hunger and desire apparent behind the spoken name. “Tell me what you want.”

A heat flushed across Klaus’ face, “You, I want you.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

He wanted him to beg. Fuck. Of course he did. “Please, ‘Lijah.”

“Please what?”

“God, please fuck me, brother. I need you.”

So of course, being the good older brother he is, he obliged his sibling’s request. He felt his jeans pulled down and fall around his ankles, so he stepped out of them and pushed them aside. Elijah still had his upper half pinned down, but Elijah moved himself so he released Klaus’ neck, hand being placed between his shoulder blades. Pressure was added to keep him down and his cock pushed up against the table. It was somewhat painful, but his mind was swimming and he let out a small whimper, desperate to be fucked. Klaus’ underwear followed and the whimpers became a whine, hips wiggling a little to try to entice the other man. 

He heard his brother’s belt unbuckle and dick being released from his slacks. Klaus was promptly forced to turn around and met his brother’s eyes only for a moment before he was pushed down to his knees. He needed this, god he needed this. He needed to be controlled and dominated. He needed to be put in his place. 

“Open,” The command was given and Klaus did what he was told, letting his mouth open and his jaw falling slack. 

Elijah slid his cock into his brother’s mouth, who expertly swirled his tongue around the length of his shaft. He made a noise when Elijah began fucking his face, one hand in his hair. Klaus let it happen, looking up at the beautiful man before him. It was clear that his normally clean brother did not mind the spit and blood on his dick, knowing he was simply using the younger’s mouth for lubrication.

“You are so beautiful, Niklaus. Tears staining your cheeks, saliva and blood on your already red pouty lips.” The praise made Klaus shiver and he did his best to suck harder. 

The suited vampire pulled away with a pop and yanked Klaus up, pushing him back into the same position as before, bent over the table. Fingers were pressed against his swollen lips and he opened his mouth once more. He sucked at the wide index and middle fingers, doing his best to coat them in spit before whining as the fingers were pulled away. The same hand moved to his entrance and he stiffened momentarily before relaxing, knowing his brother wouldn’t cause him harm. One finger and then two, pushed into him and pulled out, over and over again in slow rhythmic motions. Klaus whimpered, desperate for more, wiggling his hips backward to try to get his brother to keep his fingers in him. Elijah obliged, fucking his brother mercilessly with only the two digits. Oh fuck, Klaus felt like he was going to explode. Time seemed to stop before the fingers were completely removed and replaced by the head of his brother’s cock resting against his entrance. 

“Are you ready, Niklaus?” Elijah’s voice was hot and heavy, obvious desire dripping off every word. 

“Fuck,” He paused. “Fuck yes, please. Elijah. Fuck me. I need you.”

His brother did just so, pushing slowly into him. Klaus groaned, fingers curling into his hands, which tightly made fists. It was just the head for now and even though he had been fucked many times over many centuries, his body still had to adjust. Elijah wasn’t exactly small, either. After a few moments he pushed back and his brother pushed in deeper, sliding in until he was all the way in. Klaus’ eyes rolled back from the feeling and his back arched slightly, even though he was still pinned down. Elijah slowly began fucking him, hips gently rocking against him. It was almost enough to drive the hybrid insane, all his feelings heightened. 

Klaus shuddered as he spoke, “Need you, ah, faster. Harder.”

Elijah was content with taking his time, however, continuing the agonizingly slow pace. An arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him up so he was standing while he was being fucked. Klaus moved his legs apart some so he could retain his balance as Elijah thrust in and out of him. Fingers had returned to his mouth and Klaus did what he knew his brother wanted. Three fingers slipped in this time and he went about sucking them, tongue sliding up and down the undersides of the digits in his mouth. When Elijah pulled his hand away, he dropped it to his brother’s cock, gently stroking it. The other hand went up to Klaus’ throat and wrapped around it, pressure added to the sides. 

“Mine,” His older brother growled and Klaus knew if he could see his face, he’d see dark heavy lidded eyes. 

The word was punctuated with a snap of the hips and if Nik wasn’t being held up, he was certain he’d fall from both force and pleasure. He felt a little light headed from the lack of blood to his brain, but Elijah was as kind as ever and removed the pressure, keeping the hand in place. His brother picked up speed and he was pushed down once more so he could be fucked properly. Intense pleasure ripped through his body and he groaned, listening to the table creak with each thrust. Elijah moved hard and fast, while the hand around his cock nearly matched the speed. Could people explode from built up pleasure? He felt his abdominal muscles tense up and his balls tighten, body threatening to spill cum into his brother’s hand. Elijah moved even faster, bringing Klaus right to the edge. Before he could reach climax, fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, cutting off the orgasm at its head. 

Niklaus let out a choked sob, trying to thrust against his hand to get the feeling back. “You may cum when I tell you that you can. Not before,” Elijah explained, slowing down his thrusts to allow his brother to come down a bit. 

When he was certain the orgasm was lost, he began fucking the younger man back at the same pace, the hand on his cock dropping. Both hands were placed on his hips as he was railed, cock slamming into his prostate with each movement. Klaus almost cried out from pleasure, allowing his voice to trail off into a series of quieter moans. He was so desperate to cum, needing it almost as much as he needed to feed. The feeling was explosive when he was pushed to the edge of cumming again, though he willed himself not to. His hips convulsed a little and Elijah chuckled, returning his hand to the base of Nik’s cock and tightening once more. 

Actual tears slid down Klaus’ cheeks, wanting so bad for release. He didn’t know how much of this he could take. He allowed himself to be moved up again, flush against his brother’s torso, in a standing position like before. 

Elijah kissed up his neck and along his jawline, hovering below his ear. “Good boy.” Klaus melted in his arms at the praise, tears continuing to roll off his face. 

“Cum for me, Niklaus,” His brother demanded, jacking him off as he fucked him, thumb teasing the underside of the head of his dick. 

Klaus threw his head back against Elijah’s shoulder, softly laughing as he realised his brother still wore that fucking sweater. Klaus had his on too, but it was different to know that Elijah wasn’t wearing his suit jacket. A hand reached into his hair and yanked his head sideways, exposing his neck. As soon as his brother bit into his neck and began feeding on his blood, an orgasm ripped from the hybrid’s body. Klaus’ mouth fell open in a silent groan, unable to make sounds as his brother milked him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Elijah didn’t stop when he orgasmed, but slowed down the pace a little with his hand. Nik whimpered at the sensitivity and attempted to push his brother’s hand away. The only thing the vampire released was his fangs from Klaus’ neck. He pressed a kiss to the spot that was already healing and Klaus was returned to his bent over position. 

“Please, too sensitive, ‘Lijah…,” Niklaus whimpered, cock twitching as it hardened again. 

His brain felt fuzzy and it didn’t take long before he was cumming again, although just short spurts of a small amount of cum. He moaned low and long, closing his eyes tightly, focusing on the pleasure of being fucked. When he felt his brother’s hips lose rhythm, he knew Elijah was close. The hand dropped from his cock and fingers were replaced in his mouth. Klaus lazily licked his cum from his brother’s fingers, relishing the taste of himself before groaning as Elijah came inside him. His body was hot and drenched in sweat, knowing he had been fucked thoroughly. 

When his brother slowly pulled out, he allowed Nik to turn around at the table. He felt he could barely stand, legs shaking and body trembling. He grabbed onto Elijah’s sweater and pulled him close, kissing him roughly. His older brother held him up as they kissed, Klaus’ arms going around his neck. Before he registered it, Elijah had moved them into the upstairs bathroom that was in his brother’s bedroom. Elijah helped him out of his clothes and undressed himself, ducking the both of them into the shower and turning the water on. Klaus had stamina, but he had to admit he was tired from being fucked like that. He slowly sat himself on the floor of the shower, pulling a face at the cum dripping from his body. He was pretty sure he was close to hitting sub drop earlier and he was thankful that Elijah didn’t leave him alone. His brother joined him on the floor and pulled him between his legs. A gentle kiss was placed on his temple and Klaus sighed, resting the side of his face against Elijah’s bare chest. He held him tightly and Klaus felt himself relax, happy to be in his sibling’s presence like this. 

“I’ll help you clean up in a bit. We are going to have to talk about this, you know. And clean up the compound. You left bodies behind.”

Klaus sighed once more and closed his eyes. “I know.”

“I love you, Niklaus.”

“Love you, too.” Klaus murmured, thoughts swimming. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Niklaus pushed himself closer to his brother, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. “Thank you.”

“I am with you, always and forever, Niklaus.”


End file.
